Harry Potter and the Resurrection of Camelot
by Calvin Potterson
Summary: H/H! The sequel to Harry Potter and the Kid and the Tiger. Voldie's dead and gone, and all's right for our heros, correct? Wrong. Ron and Cho have broken up, Neovoldie's resurrected Camelot to take over the wizarding world, and Calvin's ex returns!
1. Camelot Resurrected

Harry Potter and the Resurrection of Camelot  
Prelude: Camelot Resurrected   
Lord Neovoldemort's black robes swished as he walked among the hills. With what the Phinder's Locket had given him, he had all of the powers of Voldemort enshrined in his soul. Forever. Until death did them part. And then there was something else.  
The Phinder's Gift.  
The power to resurrect, not a person, but entire _people_.  
It could be a People of Light, or a People of Dark, a People of Villians, or a People of Heroes.  
Neovoldemort knew there was only one people to bring forth: Arthur's People.  
He would gather his supporters later. He stared at his left arm. There was a small price to pay to what he had gained. It was a rather ugly-looking mark. Perhaps sometime he'd design one of his own...  
No time. He ran his hand through his silver beard thoughtfully. He had to act quickly before the other side rebuilt their schools. Lord Voldemort had obilged him by doing the hard work. Now he'd just pick up the former had begun.   
Plus one.  
He raised his hands up and closed his eyes.  
_CAMELOT RISE!_  
  
Near the ruins of an old castle on the southern region of the isle shared geographically by England and North Ireland, a seismic event occured, that could not be only be detected by the most powerful of magical objects. After all, one thousand and two hundred years ago had been the Golden Age of magic, and safeguards used back then have been lost and impossible to use now. The tops of the castle rose firse, shuddering the ground and making a deafening noise that only a wizard or witch could hear. The castle, a good seven times bigger then that of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, steadily rose higher into the air until it seemed at though it was higher then the clouds. The grounds around the castle that sprouted were cheery and pleasant, nearly everything looked like something out of a storybook. Indded, may Muggle storybooks were made from these grounds.  
Camelot Village followed short, popping up in and around most of the castle. Occasionally, a Muggle place would inhabit were a Camelotian place was to be. In that case the magic destroyed the Muggle. The next day, investigators would be unable to come near the sites, as the Muggle Repellent Charms were in full force around the tiny, yet undoubtably powerful Kingdom of Camelot.   



	2. A Sirius Home

Harry Potter and the Resurrection of Camelot  
Chapter One-A Sirius Home  
**  
Disclaimer: Ahhhh, forgot the disclaimer last time. Sorry, this took so long to post...been off dfoing other stuff for awhile. The RoC should be a pretty good story, and as for the castle being like _Shrek_, I didn't see the movie until well after I wrote this! I guess Mike Myers and me have some imagaination in common :) Well, C&H are finally involved, as as always they belong to Bill Watterson & Universal Press Syndicate, meanwhile, one J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers owns HP. Apolagizes to Gordon Korman for using some his characters. Next chapter has C&H and is _long_. God bless!**  
  
Harry Potter was normal fifteen, almost sixteen year old, kid.   
  
Except for the small fact that he lived with his godfather, a former convicted murderer who had been accquitted only last year. Except for the fact that he had a strange lightening bolt he'd gotten fifteen years ago from the vilest Dark wizard in a century, Lord Voldemort. Expect that somehow, his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, and himself had somehow killed the previously stated Dark Lord at the peak of his reign. Except that his friends somehow always managed to find trouble even when they weren't looking for it.  
  
Oh yeah, did I mention he was a wizard?   
  
Mustn't forget that.  
  
Harry Potter was also the most powerful wizard in the world, but at the moment, power was the last thing on his mind.  
  
He had a home.  
  
For ten of the worst years of his life, Harry James Potter, had been maltreated, hit, beat on, and lived in the cupboard under the stairs.  
  
Then he found he was a wizard. And not only _a_ wizard, but the most famous one since Merlin and the Founders. All because he had survived the _Avada Kedavra_ curse delievered to him by Voldemort. He rubbed the scar, and winced. He seemed to hurt anew every time he touched it, probably because, however astronomically impossible it may seem, the _Avada Cruico_ curse fired by Voldemort last year had hit him, once again, dead center in his forhead, hitting the previous scar.  
  
Hey Harry!  
  
These words were spoken by Harry's godfather, Sirius Black. He marched into the room, his black eyes no longer haunted but alive with mischief. Sirius had gained enough weight in the past few weeks to look somewhat normal and healthy, but still had a good deal of vision problems.  
  
Hiya Sirius, Harry answered back.  
  
So, what do you think of the place? Sirius spread his arms out wide to encompass the entire home.  
  
Sirius' house was fairly clean. Sirius wasn't exactly a neat freak, but neither was Harry and the two managed to co-exist in the two-story three bedroom home pretty well.   
  
Harry began, You've only asked me that question now... Harry reached into his robes (how strange to wear wizarding robes around the house!) and pulled out a notepad with several tally marks on it, Sixty-seven times, plus this one so sixty-eight. My answer is the same as always: great! (A/N: Thanks to Bill's Hermione's Visit for the influence in that paragraph)  
  
Sirius puckered his lips in a half amused, half-angry expression and then transformed into a grin, Oh, by the way, Her-my-oh-knee wrote you, Sirius streched out in a sing-song voice and Harry blushed.  
  
Well, then will you hand me the letter?  
  
Sirius nodded and reached into his robes and pulled out a piece of parchment, and tossed it over to Harry.  
  
Do you _always_ have to read my mail first? Harry complianed good-naturedly as he began to read.  
  
Sirius just grinned again and walked back, Oh, and by the way you can go! he called out over his shoulder as he exited the room.  
  
_Go where?_, Harry's curiosity got the better of him and he read the letter:  
_  
Dear Harry,  
How has your summer been with Sirius? I'm sure you're enjoying yourself...I'm busy with schoolwork as always. And I'm staying with Professor McGonagall this summer since my parents are going to Rome, it's so much fun! _Harry rolled his eyes. _Last week I got a letter from one of my cousins in Canada, Cathy Burton. She goes to a Muggle boarding school in Toronto called Miss Scrimmiage's Finishing School for Young Ladies, and she convinced the Headmistress to allow me to come over. There's also a boarding school for boy's across the road called Macdonald Hall. Cathy said she could arrange for you and Ron to stay there. Minerva wants me to try to drive a car...after all I got my driver's license. First try, naturally. _Harry rolled his eyes, Hermione could probably learn how to become a general in the Army just by reading a manuel... _We'll pick you up Saturday at noon if Sirius gives the OK. Hope to hear from you soon.  
Love,   
Hermione The Girl Who Lived Granger  
  
_ For a second, reading at Hermione's signature he almost wanted to cry. The fear of losing Hermione last year at the attack on Hogwarts suddenly came and nearly overtook him. After a second he grinned, remembering the discovery of Hermione's scar, and when they said I love you. Now, eagerly Harry sat down at a desk and pulled out a piece of parchment.   
_  
Dear Hermione,  
I'm having a great time at Sirius' place., A LOT better then the Dursleys, anyway...  
Sirius said I could come, so pick me up!  
Love,  
Harry  
  
_ Harry grinned as he thought of times he had spent with Hermione and Ron. And Calvin and Hobbes of course...but especially Hermione.  
  
He tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and let her fly away.  
  
He couldn't wait til Saturday.  



	3. Mission to Mars

Harry Potter and the Resurrection of Camelot  
Chapter Two-Mission to Mars  
  
King Arthur gently lifted his body from the chair. Where was he...how had this happened? He looked over at his wife, the beauteous Queen Guenivere. She had also sat up in her royal seat and was peering around at the Court. Sir Lancelot's eyes blinked. Merlin peered around cautiously, holding his wand protectively.  
_How did this occur?_ he thought.  
Suddenly a black robed figured Apparated in the room, King Arthur raised an eyebrow at the newcomer. The newcomer raised his wand, and all Arthur knew slowly faded away...  
  
Hermione, a good deal taller then last year, while Harry had stayed nearly the same bolted out of her car in full Muggle clothes, yelled out. Grinning broadly Harry walked over gave Hermione a hug and a more then friendly kiss.   
While Harry and Hermione embraced, Minerva McGonagall walked and said hollowly to Sirius. Judging from her hair, the wind resistance, and the fact Hermione had driven a convertible, showed that either Hermione ignored the speed limit signs or hadn't quite gotten the hang of driving, regardless of her test scores.  
As Harry and Hermione parted their lips, he heard a snort from Sirius and a condescending remark from one Professor McGonagall.  
Harry Potter, could at least say hello to a teacher before kissing your girlfriend.  
No I couldn't, Harry grinned and blushed at what he said, and Hermione turned a shade of pink Harry found quite attractive.  
she whispered in his ear, which quite interestingly, tickled,   
Harry grinned again and nodded, Where's Ron?  
Already in Canada, Hermione replied, and she leaned in to whisper in his ear again, He's rather upset...Cho broke up with him. I'll tell you about it later.  
Stiffly, Harry nodded, feeling rather sorry for his friend.  
Minerva said, still a little shell-shocked from Hermione's driving, We'll go to Canada after we get to the house. Hermione...let the Magicomputer drive please.  
Hermione grinned showing her beautiful teeth, I'd rather drive, professor.  
McGonagall sighed and closed her eyes, Go ahead then.  
Hermione grinned, put her hands on the wheel and pressed the pedal. The back tires spun, and the car went backwards into the curb. Harry laughed nervously, and McGonagall seemed about ready to have a heart attack.  
Maybe the Magicomputer wouldn't be such a bad idea Hermione... Harry suggested.  
Hermione laughed and Harry closed his eyes to accentuate his hearing. Ahhh, the melody...  
And on these happy thoughts the car jerked back and then went full-force into the road, and crossed the double-yellow line, now putting the car on the right line. While Hermione swerved the car back into the left lane, Minerva yelled out, That's it Miss Granger! Turn on the Magicomputer!  
Hermione sighed,   
No buts! You're parents told me to take of care of you and that means no getting us killed!  
Sighing, Hermione pressed a green button on the dash and said, McGonagall's house.  
Immediately the car straightened out, Hermione put her hands on the driving wheel for effect, so that obviously, the Muggles wouldn't catch on.  
So Harry, Hermione asked, How was the summer?  
Not bad for only being two weeks so far, Harry answered back, _  
Hermione said, I'm glad to go see my cousin...we were ten when I saw her last. That's about it.  
Harry nodded, How about yours Professor?  
Please Harry, Professor McGonagall said, We're out of school you can call me Minerva.  
All right, Harry said grinning, he had never thought he'd spend part of a summer, even riding in a car with a teacher, Are you coming to Canada?  
Good heavens no! McGonagall said, Hobbes and Calvin are in Toronto right now, rounding up some of the late Dark Lord's followers. Cavin'll join you at Scrimmage's.  
Harry said excitedly, Calvin'll be there?  
Hermione confirmed, I'm hoping that Hobbes stops by as well.  
Harry nodded, So no adult supervision?  
Minerva's eyebrows raised,   
Hermione begin to protest.  
And with that Professor McGonagall grinned, I didn't mean like that Hermione, I was referring to Mr. Potter's record of getting in trouble.  
Harry said, I see, then he grinned, Well I'll try to do my best to stay away from it!  
Minerva laughed and soon they where at a small village that continuously being built up...New Hogsmeade.  
Harry felt a few chills roll down his spine as he walked over the ash that had once been building. True, no one had been killed...luckily. Harry had a strange premonition that said luck wouldn't repeat itself.  
To chase away those thoughts Harry slipped his arm around Hermione and she grinned up at him. She definitely and to as Harry was two inches taller then he had been the previous year, and now weighed a hundred and sixty pounds now that he was being fed reasonably.  
Suddenly, Harry's thoughts turned to his good buddies Calvin and Hobbes.   
Hey Herms? Harry asked looking into Hermione's gorgeous brown eyes, When do you think Calvin'll come  
Hermione began.  
  
Two shrill screams pierced the afternoon air and instantly everyone looked skyward.  
A red wagon was in the middle of a huge free-fall and it was tumbling end over end. Hanging onto the handle was one Calvin Arrow, a precocious sixteen year old American wizard who transferred to Hogwarts last year. Nearby him was Professor Hobbes Siberia, who currently had a bushy tail, bugged out eyes, and arms spread out in a skydiver type position.  
  
Obviously the screaming continued. Next to him Harry heard Hermione gasp, Minerva, what's-  
This time Hermione was cut off by two bodies soundly thwacking into the perfectly manicured deep green lawn of Professor McGonagall's home.  
Quickly all three of the innocent bystanders rushed over to help Calvin and Hobbes up. Being wizards neither one had been hurt seriously, but both had a few cuts and bruises.  
While Harry and Hermione were standing there slack-jawed more letting Calvin and Hobbes support them then they were supporting the crashees. Hobbes quickly performed a few healing spells on himself and then did the same to Calvin muttering that it was better then Calvin's mom sewing, she never did use an antiseptic. Wizarimals have it tough.  
Just what in the name of Gryffindor is going on her Hobbes? Minerva McGonagall yelled out looking directly into the tiger's warm black eyes. Hobbes just grinned sheepishly and let Minerva rail into him, Hobbes, I mean for cripes' sake, show a few adultish qualities! Especially if your going to be replacing me!  
Harry and Hermione squawked out at the same time, suddenly feeling a little out of the loop.  
You mean you haven't told them yet, Minerva? Hobbes grinned his eyes twinkling in the sunlight.  
Well, no, Minerva admitted biting her lip, At least not yet.  
Hobbes grinned, I'm going to be Head of Gryffindor House for this year, and I'll be taking over Transfiguration in Minerva's absence.  
Hermione asked, seemingly hurt that one of her favorite teachers would be leaving.  
Minerva answered in a clipped tone.  
That one word was all that it took for Harry and Hermione to nod slowly. Along with Calvin, Hobbes, and Ron they were members of the Phoenix Underground, a task force of wizards and witches mainly from England dedicated to the downfall of all Dark witches and wizards.  
As a result, Hobbes intoned, I won't be leading the route of Death Eater hideouts in Canada, the U.S., and Mexico. Last fall, as we all very well know there was a Death Eater strike in America, but they were working with Voldemort. So they shouldn't pose much of a threat anymore. Basically we should be able to take out what's left. Besides, most of the main Death Eaters we apprehended or killed at the attack on the school.  
Harry nodded, trying in vain to remove the pictures of the carnage from his memory had been one of his main pastimes the few weeks. Perhaps sensing what he was feeling, or perhaps not, Hermione squeezed his side a little tighter.  
Hobbes continued, At the Ministry the feeling is that some of the older Aurors are not needed, so Minister Weasley has formally released me from service. That's why I'm not in Toronto anymore.  
Percy fired you? Harry was outraged.  
Sagely, Hobbes nodded.  
Calvin suddenly broke in, This'll allow Hobbes to hang out with us some more.  
As for that, McGonagall said, fixing Calvin with one of her infamous and the giving another one to Hobbes, There will be no lack of discipline in Gryffindor House, do you hear me Mr. Siberia?  
Hobbes grinned, Of course not, Minerva. Now Calvin how about doing the Prefect Couple the honors of wedding them in holy matri-, Harry went redder then Ron's hair and looked down in embarrassment, I mean, Hobbes coughed, Why we're here.  
Calvin said grinning one of his strange triangle smiles, Hobbes and I recently came back from a quick mission to Europa in the wagon, Before he had become a wizard, Harry would have thought that insane and recommended that Calvin be handed over to better authorities. Now of course, nothing could surprise him, And we found out that you we're headed of to Canada (Author's Note: I'm resisting the temptation to put in here after every sentence, lol) so we figured you guys might want to head off to Mars. We've got our permanent camp there, G.R.O.S.S.ness Base, and so we can go max and relax some.  
Excuse me, Calvin, Minerva said, raising a questioning eyebrow, But Harry and Hermione are expected at Miss Scrimmage's any minute, pray tell, how are you going to get them back in time?  
Simple Einstenian theory, Calvin answered smoothly, On the return trip home we'll click up the fusion afterburners and __fzoom!_, Calvin zoomed his hand through the air in front him, We'll warp back in time no sweat and ta-da, we'll return at the exact second we left.  
Are you sure? McGonagall still seemed quite skeptical about the whole idea.  
Sure, I'm sure, Calvin said easily, It's not a problem.  
All right then...  
No sooner had Minerva given her blessing then Hobbes did a quick Repairing Spell on the wagon and invited Harry and Hermione to jump in. Harry and Hermione quickly did so, still holding onto each other as the jumped into the backseat of the wagon, which had seemingly been enlarged to support several people at once.  
Do we need goggles this time? Harry asked of Calvin who was driving in the front holding onto the handle.  
Calvin responded, I've been going to Mars since I was six. Oh, by the way, don't worry about the tentacled Martians. They're cool, and they're not too intelligent. They're used to seeing me and Hobbes.  
As Calvin performed a few spells to change the terrain around to them to a vibrant woods over Minerva's protests, Hobbes conjured up a box and ramp at the bottom of the hill Calvin and created around the wagon. Harry grinned as he looked at the two expert wizards in action. Suddenly, with the quickness of Calvin and Hobbes' a few minutes earlier, a thought struck him, how in the world had Calvin and Hobbes gone to Mars, and why didn't the American space program...NASA, that was the name it, notice? Before Harry could open his mouth to ask the question, Calvin magically propelled the wagon forward, it gained a huge brust of speed and Harry felt Hermione holding onto him tightly and realized a second later that he was doing the same to her.  
When the wagon hit the ramp, it lifted off with incredible speed and Harry felt a little sick to his stomach. The vertical climb through the stratosphere seemed to take forever but in reality in lasted less then ten seconds. Another thought gripped Harry's mind, he was going to be the first person of British nationality in space! Well, at least he thought, for all he knew Dumbledore could have his own personal space shuttle...  
All of a sudden the sky changed from a light blue to beautiful opaque black with white dots, the stars, everywhere. In front of them the Moon shown brightly, and what the heck? In huge cursive writing across the globe were the word _Calvin is great!_  
What in Heaven's name? Hermione asked, slowly releasing her grip on Harry. Harry begin to do the same to Hermione.  
Hobbes chortled, That was something Calvin wanted to do for years, we took the wagon down there back when he was nine, and enlarged the tires. We drove around for a good while in that pattern. When NASA saw it they raised a huge fuss. I owled the Ministry and they decided to put a huge spell in Earth's atmosphere that blocks us from seeing it.  
Hermione muttered, Harry loved seeing her like this, in deep thought, probably trying to figure out what spell they had used. For a second Harry seriously contemplated leaning over and kissing her on the lips but decided not to. For one, Hermione _hated_ having her train of thought derailed, and for another Calvin and Hobbes would tease him unmercifully.  
An Stratosbloquer Spell, I presume? Hermione had, of course, come to the conclusion.  
Hobbes nodded, How's you know?  
N.E.W.T. practice papers.  
You're doing those already? Calvin asked incredulously.  
Shut up! Hermione responded, a little irritated.  
Uh, Harry how's it like not being at the Dursley's anymore? Hobbes asked, obviously wanting to change the subject.  
It's awesome, Harry responded enthusiastically, Sirius lets me hang out, he magicks most of the chores, I have to do degnoming of course...but it's so much more fun then the cupboard  
Hermione looked and Harry and grinned, And you've been eating better to, haven't you? You look more normal.  
Harry grinned, And I wasn't normal before? The wagon was now passing the Moon, and the _Calvin is great_ stood out more then usual.  
Hermione laughed, Harry, you know very well you were the skinnest kid at Hogwarts.  
Oh yeah? Harry mocked anger and began tickling Hermione, who begin giggling. The wagon begin pitching violently.  
From up front Calvin yelled out, Stop it you two, want to see what it's like to walk home in zero gravity?  
Harry grinned and leaned in to Hermione's face and kissed her gently. She kissed him back and slipped her arms around him. When their lips parted, Harry leaned o'er to whisper into Hermione's ear, I lo-  
Calvin's voice broke through the moment, and the wagon did a sharp right turn, Sorry about that all, but better the Prefect Couple doesn't get to snog then we're wiped out by an asteroid. We'll be coming in on Mars in a few minutes.  
Harry sighed and he leaned back in his seat' in the wagon and his hand found Hermione's.  
Everything was calm as the wagon continued on, eventually Harry was able to see the fabled Red Planet as it grew bigger and bigger.  
Why can we breathe? Hermione interjected.  
Hobbes said, You'd be surprised what the idiots in the space programs know in space, if you believe that you can breathe then by Merlin you can!  
  
Well, only if your a witch or wizard, Hobbes amended, It's sorta like how we can fall and stuff without getting hurt sometimes. Same reason why we aren't being crushed and can talk in space.  
So does NASA just not notice us? Harry asked.  
Calvin replied bitterly, They notice us and are pretty mad now. They weren't playing to have a man on Mars till 2020, but the U.S. flag and the G.R.O.S.S. banner wave at G.R.O.S.S.ness Base. You see when we went the first time over we wanted to leave Earth because of the pollution, but when we discovered the Martians we figured that we might as well fix up our planet before we messed with other people's planets. However, we went again just to check it out and found the Martians refuse to go to the South Pole. So, they let us rule dominion over there. I was eight when we did that. Then we set up G.R.O.S.S.ness.  
Hobbes agreed, But you know what the first words on Mars where. Calvin said to me, I can't believe you forgot the camera'. Like I was to blame for that!  
You were in charge of packing! Calvin retorted, and Harry and Hermione began to laugh.  
Calvin sighed, Well, we're just about to Mars, we'll land on the runway Hobbes and I built there, it's not much, but we can hang out there and catch up on what we've been doing.  
Harry nodded.  
Hang on, Calvin said, We're coming into the Martian atmosphere , now. Buckle up children.  
Harry sniggered as the wagon entered into the atmosphere...  
There was red dust everywhere and Harry closed his eyes tightly to prevent the Martian dirt to get into his eyes. He could hear Calvin yelling something, but the wagon was pitching in every direction and the sandstorm was making so much noise Harry was hard pressed to feel anything. Suddenly he felt himself lifting out of the wagon and realized he was still holding on to Hermione's hand. _Ohhhhh great.  
_Deciding it would be best not to let Hermione go, Harry groped fruitlessly for his girlfriend, finally making contact with her waist...  
_SPRIONG!_  
Harry blacked out.  
  
Harry, Harry, you OK?  
Harry moved his hand to block whoever was waking him up, just a few more minutes. Then he felt lips press onto his and his eyes snapped open. He was looking into the gorgeous face of Hermione Elizabeth Granger. He started to kiss back, but then Hermione pulled away.  
Toldja that would wake him up, Harry heard Calvin say. _Calvin!_ He was the one who had done this, had made him fall, the wagon, the storm.  
  
Calvin walked into Harry's field of vision, Sorry about that Harry. I wish that hadn't happened...but as it was. You landed on the runway.  
If I landed on the runway, why am I not dead? Harry answered crisply.  
Well, Harry, you see when Hobbes I built the runway the wagon had to be able to land on something soft, the ice would break off the wheels of wagon and remember, before I was a wizard Hobbes couldn't use magic, so therefore, over a summer we stole the mattresses from the beds of my house and Susie's house, sewed them together and made a landing site. It's what you and Hermione landed on.  
Harry was about to answer when the the entire room shifted.  
Calvin called out to the tiger who was looking through a window, What just happened?  
You don't want to know.   



	4. Susie?!?

Harry Potter and the Resurrection of Camelot  
Chapter Three-Susie?!  
  
Harry sat bolt upright, What is it?  
Hermione cautioned, obviously worried that Harry might go into shock.  
Calvin asked immediately, looking at Hobbes with some concern.  
Hobbes nodded, Yeah, I don't see why it's happening though. We haven't had one down here for seven years, what with us being so close to the pole.  
What do we have to do? Hermione asked urgently.  
Both Calvin and Hobbes ignored her and began talking rapidly.  
Do we have enough time to get the wagon out towards Earth? Calvin inquired.  
No,we shouldn't risk it, Hobbes replied looking once more out the window, It's coming in hard.  
Why don't we Apparate home?  
Calvin, how many times do I have to tell you there is no way to do Interplanetary Apparition? It's only a_ theory_, why I doubt Dumbledore himself could do it.  
  
Won't last more then a million miles.  
  
Same thing dingbat.  
What about the wagon?  
Calvin, the wagon can't launch through the Base...  
I didn't mean that, can't we make the wagon a Portkey?  
Sure, but I can't do it with a two hour preparation, by then the storm will have made it impossible to get out of the atmosphere.  
Can we Apparate to some where else on Mars?  
Too risky, if there's a storm down here, it's likely there's a whole bunch northward.  
Hermione, who watched the exchange first with a scowl on her face at being ignored, and then with curiosity, and finally, fascination.s  
  
That was all Hermione Granger said, but it immediately caused Calvin and Hobbes to stop, look slowly at Hermione, then back each other and enthusiastically speak at the same time.  
Perfect! Ingenious! By Gryffindor, what an idea!  
Especially since Deimos is still volatile from the last asteroid impact!  
Harry James Potter suddenly felt very, _very_ lost.  
Uh, what?  
Hobbes turned quickly, Harry, Phobos is the nearest moon to Mars at the moment. If we hurry, we can Quikgo there with the wagon before the storm hits.  
Harry nodded, although he was still a bit confused. Hobbes grabbed a Quikgo seemingly out of his fur and clicked it, as usual it began to dance:  


_Why the heck am I on Mars?  
Just why the heck am I?  
I guess it's better then La Brea's pits of tar.  
Still, I suppose I have a job to do,  
Whisking y'all away  
Before the storm comes, hmmm?  
Just tell me where ya wanta go,  
And I take ya there faster'n falling snow!  
_

  
Hobbes said crisply, Equator. Don't forget to take the wagon with us.  
  
As Harry materialized on the surface of Mars' natural satellite, he turned and tared the red planet hovering a few hundred thousand miles away from them. The surface seemed to be in constant change, dust was flying all over the place, and Harry thought the surface seemed a bit redder then usual.  
By the Founder's, Hobbes whispered next to him, There goes G.R.O.S.S.ness.  
Harry's eyes widened even more, You mean..?  
Hobbes's furry face contorted into a grin, I'm not sure, Harold, _Don't call me that_, Harry thought feeling his temper rise a bit, But if the storm engulfs the entire planet that powerfully, then I can pretty much say the Base is gone, probably a lot of the Martians are dead too.  
Hermione pursed her lips, That's horrible.  
Calvin shook his dead, The Martians aren't really...sentient. They have an average IQ of around six, all they really know is that going to the South Pole is bad for some reason. Probably the nasty weather, but heaters inside G.R.O.S.S.ness solved that for us.  
Hermione protested.  
Calvin nodded, I agree Herm,   
Hermione's eyes flashed and slipped her arm around Harry's waist and grinned, Only Mr. Potter can call me that.  
Since when has that been in effect? Calvin asked teasingly as Hobbes began humming Here Comes The Bride and making smooching noises.  
Hermione laughed, and Harry sniggered along as well, and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, instead, Hermione cupped the side of his face in her hand and turned her face to his and kissed him on the lips.  
Calvin of course chortled, and Hobbes began reciting the wedding vows, Do you Harry Potter take Hermione to be your lawfully wedded life and to...  
As Harry and Hermione broke apart, Harry turned on Hobbes embarrassed and red-faced, Shut up.  
Of course, Harry was grinning.  
All right, Calvin said, as he had not completely gotten over his laughing fit, he was gasping and wheezing occasionally like he needed to get a drink of water, Let's all get in the wagon.  
As they climbed in and Hobbes transformed Phobos in a national park looking woods area with a hill and a launching board, Harry whispered to Hermione.  
'Mione, why'd you do that?  
Hermione looked halfway between hurt and angry but answered back just as quietly, What was wrong with it?  
Harry grinned, Nothing, it's just the Hermione Granger I know for five years wouldn't have kissed anyone in front of anybody!  
Hermione laughed out loud, and started to speak, but the wind was rushed out of her lungs as the wagon lifted off the launching box and sprang into outer space.  
  
King Arthur looked the stranger, Neovoldemort, in the eye. What do ye want from Camelot?  
Neovoldemort said with a smirk on his face, I _raised_ Camelot. It is approximately twelve hundred years into the future.  
Merlin was appalled and whispered into his king's ear, Milord, only a great wizard could have done what he claims.  
Slowly, King Arthur nodded.  
  
After establishing geosynchronis Earth orbit, Calvin turned back to Harry and Hermione, Sorry about that.  
Calvin was referring to the vomit that Hobbes had dispieled into zero gravity and floated backwards, smacking Hermione in the stomach. A few minutes later, during the ensuing laughter, the tiger had vomited again, this time resulting in a direct hit on Harry's forehead.  
No problem, Harry grimaced, Hobbes did those Cleaning Spells pretty good while he drive-er, piloting. I'm sure the leaves growing out of Herms' and my fingernails will be quite fixable.  
Calvin said with a grin as he faced forward again, Do the honors, Hobbes ol' boy!  
Hobbes grunted, but pulled his wand from his fur, _Fusionie Fusionie_!  
Hermione opened her mouth and began to speak, I've never heard of that spe-  
She was cut off by the sudden lurching of the wagon downward.  
Speeding ever faster, the wagon zig-zagged through Earth's atmosphere and finally broke through the clouds hanging over Britian.  
Abruptly, the wagon came to a halt. (Later, it would appear a nearby British Airways airplane had seen a red box-like UFO with humans seating in it along with a stuffed animal looking type alien.)  
All right, Hobbes said, It is now two seconds after we offically left the atmosphere.  
Harry nodded and turned toward Professor McGonagall.  
Back all ready I see, she said in a curt voice, Well, I expect we'd best go to Toronto and-Good Gryffindor what happened to your fingernails?  
Harry and Hermione grinned and put their hands on each other's grinning wider at the strange feeling on the wood and leaves brushing each other hands. Other than that Harry noticed Hermione's hand felt rather warm.  
Fishing out her wand and muttering a spell, (), and the stems rapidly ungrew and crawled back into their fingernails.  
was the reply from both Harry and Hermione as the stared in amazement at their fingers. Even after five years Harry found himself startled at some magic.   
Professor Minerva McGonagall might very well have told Harry and Hermione off if not at that moment sweet phoenix song filled the air.  
Harry looked up,   
Indeed, it was. Fawkes the phoenix, and not anyone phoenix as it belonged to the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was circling above their heads.  
Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, for once Professor McGonagall no longer looked like one of the most strict beings that God ever invented, but rather like any ordinary old women.  
What is it? Harry asked, but found that he had obviously made yet another mistake in not recognizing something that is normal in the wizarding world.  
hermione faltered.  
  
That's the symbol that a member of the Phoenix Underground has died.  
  
No, I'm not dead!   
Arabella Lupin's remarks to Harry and Hermione's rather odd question was rather odd in itself. Arabella never snapped at anyone...well except when she had a gun in her hand protecting Remus, but that was another story for another time.  
But the phoenix! Hermione exclaimed.  
Oh please, Hermione, Ron said (he had been brought by Professor Dumbledore himself and was rather pleased with himself), You can't know anything and everything!  
Yes I can! Hermione's outburst rocked the hall.  
Calm down, children, Albus Dumbledore said with a grin and a large twinkle in his eye, Arabella is only retiring, he smiled a bit more, In fact, on materinity leave for the next eight months.  
the entire Phoenix Underground said in one solid voice.  
That's wonderful, McGonagall said as she moved over to shake Arabella's hand.  
Arabella said with a look at her husband, Remus Lupin. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had all known at Remus and Arabella were planning on getting married, but not for quite a while. Remus had, three months ago, naturally, Arabella and Apparated with her to Las Vegas and they ahd been married at one of the infamous drive-thru chapels.  
In the midst of the all the hand shaking and congratulations, Harry leaned over and planted a kiss on Hermione Elizabeth Potter...er Hermione Elizabeth Granger's lips.  
Harry felt as though the world had stopped turning as his lips pressed onto Hermione's, and sighed inwardly at her beauty.   
Suddenly the room got very, _very_ quiet. Everyone in the entire place turned as one and stared at the lip-locked couple.  
said Ron, I think we can all guess that-  
Suddenly the dorr opened and a tall brown girl walked in. Harry noticed that she was slightly pretty but no where near as pretty as his Hermione.   
  
All in the room now turned towards Calvin Arrow who was looking at one Susan Derkins with an odd mixture of hate, confusion, and quasi-romance. (A/N: All you Watterson affencianados know what I'm talking about) What are you of all people doing here?  
Susan Eleanor Derkins, do come in, Albus Dumbledore said with a whiskery grin.  
Calvin's head wheeled around, You mean she's one of us?  
Susie looked away, and Calvin who found no refuge who in Dumbledore's slight nod, turned on her, YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE A MUGGLE! YOU LITTLE LIAR! YOU BROKE UP WITH ME BECAUSE WE COULDN'T A LONG TERM RELATIONSHIP, AND HERE YOU ARE IN FRIGGIN' BRITIAN! WHAT IS IT WITH YOU?  
Hermione leaned over and whispered into Harry's ear with a smirk, Someone still has a few raw wounds over the break-up, eh?  
Harry stifiled a giggle, and had to settle for a a quick toothy grin.  
Meanwhile, Susie looked straight into Calvin's eye and said simply, Mr. Arrow, I found that I was a witch when I turned sixteen. There was error in the record books on my age. I'm here because Professor Dumbledore was visiting the reconstructed Salem Academy and decided that with my skills I could be a Phoenix.  
Calvin blustered trying to come up with a reasonable retort, Well-well, you're not my girlfriend anymore.  
Susie rolled her eyes, Thanks for the two years too late notice Calvin, and with that walked right pass him and went striaght to Arabella, Mrs. Lupin, Remus will be definately glad to know that your having twins, a boy and a girl on May 30th.  
Arabella Figg Lupin was to say, a tad shocked. Remus, who was in the back of the room talking quietly to Sirius, craned his neck over and saw Susie and smiled.  
Thanks Suz.  
Calvin fumed.  
  
After another fifteen minutes of exchanging pleasantries, Albus Dumbledore flicked his wand and an assorted amounts of chairs, couches and tables appeared. In front of the Hogwarts Headmaster a podium raised itself out of the floor. Harry and Hermione immediately sat down together in the only two-seat couch and held hands. Harry grinned and the warm feel of Hermione's hand made him feel much like he had just won the Quiddicth World Cup. His mind wondered towards their first kiss and he snuggled her a little closer.  
First things first, Professor Dumbledore's voice boomed from the lecturn, Let us swear in Susie Derkins of the United States of America as a member of the Phoenix Underground.  
Behind him, Harry heard Calvin breathe a sigh of relief,At least she's staying in the U.S.!  
As Susie came up Dumbledore asked her to raise her right hand and put the left hand on the lecturn, she did so.  
Repeat after me, Dumbledore intoned.  
Susie nodded.  
I-state your name,   
I Susan Elenaor Derkins.  
Harry whispered in Hermione's ear, Why didn't we have to do this?  
Hermione shrugged, The Voldemort thing I guess.  
Do solemly swear,  
Do solemly swear, Susie Derkins repeated dutifully, if not not monotonously.  
To never join with Dark forces,  
To never join with Dark forces,  
To never attack a fellow Underground member,  
To never attack a fellow Underground member,  
And to at all times uphold myself in a civilized and wizarding manner.  
And to at all times uphold myself in a civilized and wizarding manner.  
With that the members of the Phoenix Underground stood up and clapped heartily for their new member and Susie's face got a bit red as she walked back so that she could sit down.  
Dumbledore said with a genteel smile, I must continue, several days ago a huge burst of extremly powerful magic burst from souther England. It is approximately where the Kingdom of Camelot resided,  
However, there has been no Muggle traffic in the area for several days. The British Prime Minister and Percy Weasley have collaberated in several talks about what to do. They felt that a team of the best wizards in the world must be sent to find out what was going on.  
We sent Severus Snape and Remus and Arabella Lupin. From what they have told us, it appears that Camelot itself has risen.  
A gasp went up from every throat but Hermione shot up into the air, That's _impossible!_ Camelot cannot rise unless Arthur has been aroused from his thousand year old sleep in Avalon!  
Dumbledore held out a hand, You may sit down Miss Granger. I am very aware of that. However, several magic detection devices aimed throughout the area indicate that King Arthur has indeed been there recently. Of course, someone has sealed off the area with the best magical blocks. We cannot possibly get in the castle.  
So what do we do? Harry wondered aloud.  
Ah, a good question Harry, Albus Dumbledore said with a smile, We must go to Avalon. The reason is to wake up King Arthur should he be there. If Camelot has risen without him, it is extremely possible that the time has come for him to come back.  
  
Lord Neovoldemort looked the men in the eye, I have your master's soul. The question is simple, are you with me, or are you not?  
The Death Eaters looked at each other sullenly and nodded.  
Peter Pettigrew spoke for all of them, We are yours...Master. 


	5. Journey to Avalon

Harry Potter and the Resurrection of Camelot  
Chapter Four-Journey to Avalon  
  
Arthur's Note: (get the lame joke?) Sorry for the bad lapses in updating. We have some good quality stuff in this chapter. J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers own HP, Bill Watterson and Universal Press Syndicate own C&H. So there! God bless!  
  
Ron complained, Aren't secret wizarding hiding places _easy_ to find?  
The cold was biting up here Harry had to admit, he was quite a bit surprised that Dumbledore had selected Snape to lead the mission to find the resting place of the Round Table, AKA Avalon. Headmaster Dumbledore had firmly decided that Avalon must have been somewhere in the North Pole. After all, it was the only place except for Antartica for a Hibernation Spell, and the closest to the former Kingdom of Camelot.  
On Harry's left, Hermione Elizabeth Granger turned and looked at Ron, Oh honestly, Ron! Please! Give me a break, is it really that hard?  
answered, Calvin, Harry, Hobbes, Ron, and Snape.  
Hermione pouted and Harry grinned.  
Come on yourself Herms, we're only kidding.  
Maybe you are, Ron retorted, But I sure as heck aren't. I'd like to know why Avalon couldn't have been the Bahamas, or maybe Hawaii!  
admoshished Snape, who sounded more icey then ever up her in subzero temperatures, Ten points from Gryffindor for each of you.  
Harry did some mental math, with five people from Gryffindor here, that would be fifty points off if you included Hobbes.  
Hobbes grinned, naturally the tiger was wearing the least overgarments as he had tons of fur, but Harry would have much rather known that Heating Charms didn't work near the poles before he came up, Fifty to Gryffindor, Severus. It was a good try.  
Snape huffed and continued using the Four-Point Spell to get his bearings and some kind of a spell that showed the scale of magic in the area.  
It's a Riddle Scale, Hermione explained and Harry recoiled at the name, Invented in 1957 by Tom Marvolo Riddle, it allows for you to tell how much Light and Dark magic is in the imeddite four mile radius. Magic words are _Quill Lidacrk_.  
Thanks Miss Britannica, Calvin grumbled nearby, You know this isn't my favorite idea of a good time trapped up here in Nowhere, North Pole looking for a bunch of dead people who in the Muggle world are a legend and a bad B movie that is remade time and time again.  
Hermione laughed, Have you ever read Twain's _A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court_?  
Calvin returned, But I've seen ten remakes, among them Whoopi Goldberg as Sir Boss'.  
Hermione grinned, You Yankees, you always rework a good idea to death, again and again and again.  
Snape wheeled around, Would all you kindly shut up before I full Bod-Bind you and leave you here? All you do is complain! This is an important mission Miss Granger!  
With that Snape continued on, and the gang went on in silence.  
  
All right, Potter, Granger, Weasley, Siberia, Arrow. We should be right ont top of something here, Snape began, Huge amounts of Light magic are emanating from this area.  
I take it we aren't going to Toronto? Harry inquired of Hermione as he ignored Snape and whispered in Hermione's ear.  
Snape yelled, Pay attention! Now if we-  
And with that, the snow underneath one Potions Professor Severus Filat Snape melted at an extraordinary rate and the above mentioned professor dissappeared.  
What the- Hobbes rushed over as quickly as was possible in the snow drifets and looked over to where Snape had just stood. By Godric Gryffindor! It's a slide?  
As everyone else jogged over to the snow, (of course, Calvin fell and uttered a rather unrepeatable and unprintable word), and looked down into what appeared to be an endless slide. If Harry strained his ears just enough he could in fact here a very distant being screamed from the throat of Professor Snape.  
After Hobbes performed the Riddle Scale Charm and Four-Point Spell, he looked around at the everlasting whiteness that surrounded them in all directions. Let's go. This is the entrace to Avalon.  
With that he jumped in.  
Calvin followed quickly after Hobbes and foolishly decided to go in sliding on his stomach. Needless to say his creams of pain and Ouch! It bruns the ice burns! Ohhhhhhhhh, I'm gonna die!!! Aggggggh! Ouch! Ow! Ow! deterred anyone else from following suit. Ron went in next, rather gingerly because the last thing he wanted to do was end up looking like Calvin.  
Harry and Hermione decided by mutual consent to go in at the same time. This also proved to be a horrible mistake because they ended up it hitting each other very hard on the harpin curves, and Harry ended up getting flipped over, and had to go down the rest of the (easily) mile long slide in a backwards, _and_ on his stomach position.  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! OWWWWWWWWW!  
  
Finally, the slide ended, and Harry flew out and kicked Snape directly the stomach, which had the good effect of waking him, and he'd been rather unconsious, and the bad effect of waking him up because he'd been rather unconsious!  
MR. POTTER! I'll get you for-   
Snape was broken off in mid sentence as he reached for his wand and Hermione came zooming out of the slide exit. She hurtled through the air, executed a perfect cartwheel and crashed right into Harry's forehead, and as a result Harry blindsided Snape and knocked him over, where he hit his head one one of the many pillars of ice.  
Hermione profusly apolagized as Harry got up, and Harry grinned as he looked at the scar on her forehead that was an exact reciprocal of his own, Hey no problem, I enjoy going down a slide like that and getting kicked in the head by my beautiful girlfriend.  
Hermione rolled her eyes and playfully hit Harry in the stomach, right where he had slid down an entire mile. His face turned green and he nearly doubled over. Hermione, needless to say, got a bit shocked and helped Harry lay down.  
Looking past Hermione's worried face, Harry was able to see the crystal clear ice chandalers that made up the pure ice ceiling. Harry squeezed Hermione's hand gently and grinned, No real problem, just a little sore.  
As he continued to practice his breathing skills and rub his belly, Harry looked up past Hermione's face once more and noticed that one of the chandalers was beginning to break. The icy rope was now nearly completely splintered, and Harry was unable to shout a warning before the solid frozen structure smashed into Hermione's back, and (once again) Harry's stomach.  
  
How many fingers am I holding up? Hobbes asked Harry and Hermione as he lifted up his paw andtucked in his thumb and pinky finger.  
Hermione said, This isn't a good time to use magic so that you have seventeen fingers on a single hand. You don't even have any of them down.  
Hobbes got a half-bemused, half-worried look on his face and he turned over to Harry, How about you?  
Harry was feeling a bit drowsy, All I want to do is fall asleep Hobbes, please, he blinked, I think your holding up nine fingers on your right hand and eleventeen on your left, I have no ide how you got the thirty-twelve on the third hand in the middle.  
Hobbes laughed out loud that one and then quickly apoligized, Sorry, guys, I don't have a great bedside manner, I guess. Well, actually I was holding up three fingers on just one hand.  
Oh great, Hermione said, What happened anyway?  
Ron walked over looking extremly worried, Harry was on the ground, and you were helping him up one of the ice chandalers crashed on you guys.  
Harry ran a hand through his extremly messy hair, and found a few ice chips there, Yeah, I see.  
Hermione made a motion to get up, but Hobbes gently rebuked her and laid her back down, Shhhh...Hermione, lay down. You might have a concussion. And Harry, because of that I'd much rather if you didn't fall asleep.  
Harry and Hermione nodded uncertainly.  
Great vacation, Hermione commented, How's Snape?  
Hobbes grinned, Oh, he's all right. When he woke up again he tried to _Avada Kedavra_ us all. No problem though, I'm so glad Dumbledore impeccably trusts him.  
Harry asked, Are we going to do?  
Well, when you guys settle down a bit, I'll do what Healing Charms I can do, and we'll check to see if Arthur & Co. are alseep eternally or not there.  
was Ron's response.  
Harry nodded and tried to calm down, The greatest things always happen to us don't they, Herms?  
Hermione found Harry's hand after a bit searchinga nd held it, squeezing it once.  
Oh, but it's all worth it when we nearly die every time we see each other, trust me.  
Eventually, Hobbes decided that he could perform Anti-Concussion Charms, Healing Charms, and Bruising Spell. Harry and Hermione were able to shakily stand up and walk around a bit.  
Great job, Calvin said with a smirk and a sarcastic demeanor.  
Shut up Arrow, Harry said good-naturedly.  
Hermione inquired in hopes of heading off a possible argument, What do we have to do?  
Hobbes sighed and gestured at the entire crystal palace, If we continue on this way the Light gets more powerful according to the Scale. Therefore something should be there. Hopefully Arthur.  
All cool, Harry said.  
And if not? Calvin asked.  
Hobbes paused.  
Then we have a problem.  
  
Continuing onward, the group was able to decend a ice staircase further down into the catacombs and found sleeping cubicles.  
With no one in them.  
Hobbes took a deep breath and pulled out the Quikgo that had brought them there. Again it glowed and flashed pink:  


_I don't know why I have to work  
In sub-zero temperatures,  
To me it is but a quirk,  
And a bad job overture,  
My pen is chattering,  
My teeth (if I had any)be'd rattling,  
But hey, indeed, indeed, indeed,  
Where do you do want to go?  
You could've said that awhile ago,  
And I'd have done the deed._  
  


Hermione rolled her eyes.  
Hogwarts-Hogsmeade border, and step on it would you?  
  



	6. Romeo, Juliet, and Arthur's Camelot

**_Harry Potter and the Resurrection of Camelot_****_  
_**Chapter Five-Romeo, Juliet, and Arthur's Camelot  


  
Disclaimer: Thanks for the reviews! HP belongs to JKR and Warner Bros., C&H to Bill Watterson and Universal Press Syndicate, and Romeo & Juliet to William Shakespeare's descendents I'm assuming. God bless and enjoy!  
  
Arthur, you would be a kind chap and let me speak with the Round Table wouldn't you?  
King Arthur nodded with a dismissive wave of his hand, Yes, yes, milord.  
_________________________________   
No luck? Dumbledore asked, with a steady glint in his blue eyes, and his half-moon spectacles further down his nose.  
No luck, Hobbes repeated, Arthur, Guenivere, Lancelot, gone. Camelot's back, and this isn't the Middle Ages anymore.  
Dumbledore nodded, All right, all of you go get some sleep...Heaven knows _I_ need some.  
  
Draco Malfoy slowly kissed Hermione's chin, and then her lips, and proceeded to enjoy a long snogging session with her.   
Hermione said pleased-  
______________________________________  
  
Harry James Potter woke up in his four-corner bed in the hotel that the Avalon Team was staying at, with one of the loudest shouts ever heard.  
Shut up! Ron yelled across the room in his fifty-pound bedroll that Dumbledore had purchased. (Snape refused to stay in a Muggle hotel and Apparated away, while Dumbledore had returned to Hogwarts)   
In the other bed, Calvin muttered something suspiciously like Forget you Susie! I got...someone else!  
As Hermione was the only girl, she had her own room, but it was adjacent to Harry, Ron, Calvin, and Hobbes', Harry? You all right?  
Hobbes crawled off the floor (he claimed his tiger instincts allowed him to sleep better there), and leaning on Harry's bed with his paws he slowly got up and yawned.  
his whispered urgently, Does your scar hurt?  
Harry said a bit shakily, Just a bad dream. No problems.  
Was it Voldemort? Hobbes inquired gently, Even though he's dead, the reprecussions on your mind must be devastating.  
Thanks for playing the phychitrist Hobbes, nah, it was a dream about Draco Malfoy.  
Hobbes' eyebrows raised, No kidding? Anything related to the havoc he caused at Hogwarts last year?  
Harry winced as he remembered Malfoy's attempt to _Avada Kedavra_ Hobbes, and his role in Voldemort's attack on the school.  
Uh no.  
Hobbes was unsure what to say next, Er, then what was he doing?  
Harry thought fast, and decided it best to lie...Uh, hurting Hermione.  
Behind Harry's bed, where Hermione's bed was located on the other side of the wall, there was the distinct sound of a stifiled giggle.  
Hobbes said with a knowing look in his black eyes and he leaned over to whisper into Harry's ear, Was he doing this.... and with that his voice trailed off.  
Harry turned a spectactular shade of magenta, Er, yeah, that's about it.  
Hobbes laughed as silently as he could and politely told Harry to concentrate on _himself_ and Hermione (earning another chuckle from Hermione's room), and too fall asleep.  
  
The next day at the continental breakfast served by the hotel, (Calvin was pigging out on the chocolate frosted doughnuts), Hobbes went over and talked privately to Hermione. Shortly following Hobbes speaking to Hermi, she came over to Harry, blushing slightly. Harry blushed when she came up to him, and grinned slightly at her scar.  
So, Harry, did you dream a dream last night?  
I did, Harry answered.  
I what did you dream?  
That dreamers often lie.  
Hermione seemed a bit pirqued at that comment, In bed while they are asleep at night?  
Harry smiled, but not knowing what he was exactly saying, I see Queen Mab hath been with you last night. She is the fairy's midwife, and goes upon a carriage made of half a chestnut, with spider's webs for wheels, and led on by grasshoppers she whips with the leg of a spider.  
Thou talk'st of nothing Harry!  
Indeed I speak of nothing. I speak of dreams, which are the children of an idle brain.  
Alas, I fear that some consequence hanging in the stars, my eclispe the final breath of life from my body. But onward, friendly gentlemen!  
Strike drum! Harry concluded happily.  
Calvin came over carrying a plate of doughnuts of all flavors with one choclate cream puff in his mouth, Fhat was dat zall   
I dunno, Harry said, I just thought that would be something interesting to say.  
Er, Harry, Hermione began, You were quoting, well paraphrasing, from _Romeo and Juliet_.  
yelled Ron at another table.  
Harry blushed, but decided (especially since nearly nobody was there) to kiss Hermione directly on the lips.   
she said as Harry rubbed her back gently.  
As Harry seperated from her, he smiled, So, Juliet, you up for breakfast?  
Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded, and preceded to go over and pick up two bagels with cream cheese and a glass of orange juice, which as she pointed out was So much more healthier then Calvin's choice.  
Hobbes, whom nobody else but them could see, was forced to spend breakfast eating nothing but the two doughnuts Calvin snuck him next to his chair. Harry was almost certain he saw one elderly lady jump in shock when Calvin offered a vanilla glazed to his stuffed animal and, in the lady's eyes at least, it disappeared without a trace.  
When they were finished, Harry questioned if they ever would end up going to Canada.  
Hermione laughed, 'Fraid not. Cathy and Diane got suspened for stealing their Headmistress' bronzed baby shoes and dropping them out their window...on their _Headmistress' head!_  
Ron started laughing hysterically, and mentioned that he have to try that on Snape. Hermione preceded in giving Ron a look, which made Ron look a bit pale.  
Hobbes meanwhile, (who they avoided speaking to so as not to be branded as crazy), was getting a bit cranky and asked to, As you Brits say get the _bloody_ heck out of here.  
Calvin then pulled on Hobbes' tail, who roared with a touch of anger as Calvin preceded to go into hysterics.  
Harry shook his head slowly, and entwined his fingers with Hermione's underneath the table. They both smiled, and Harry made a motion to leave, Since Dumbledore already paid for the room anyway.  
  
Outside, Hobbes pulled his robes out of his fur and put them on, I wish I'd thought of wearing them earlier. I keep forgetting Wizarimals can only be seen by witches and wizards, he sighed, But of course I figured everyone would think a robe-dressed talking tiger might tip people off I'm a wizard.  
Everyone laughed at Hobbes' joke, and Harry took advantage of the time to sneak a quick kiss onto Hermione's moist lips.  
Hobbes sort of rolled his eyes, Anyway, before we head back, what have you guys been up to?  
Hermione smiled, A little plan Harry gave me an idea about last year.  
scoffed Calvin, Your wedding?  
Harry turned an amazing color of pink, and so did Hermione, but both rode through the sniggering that naturally and immediately followed.  
For some odd reason, something stuck at the back of Harry's mind as he gazed at Hermione's scar on her forehead. What Dumbledore had told them, as to the reason why they had lived, That's for me to know...and you to find out.  
Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and smiled at her, and of course upon her smiling back Harry's knees about buckled. Hobbes shook his head silently, clucked his tongue, and growled something under his breath.  
Where to now chief? Calvin replied with a grin,   
Hobbes seemed about ready to smile and nod his head, when he suddenly cocked his head to one side and his friendly black eyes became haunted, he then muttered a censorable and unpublishable string of words. After about thirty seconds, his head righted itself and his eyes unclouded, but Hobbes' expression was grim and determined.  
We're going back to Underground headquarters.  
  
Lord Neovoldemort sat down in the throne of King Arthur...it was rather comfortable for being gold, silver, and bronze. He laughed at the entire population of the Castle, now bowing before him. He cackled once more.  
  
This is more serious then expected, Dumbledore said frankly as the Pheoniz Underground met. For once, the Headmaster had forgone the normal procedure of calling everyone in the room by their first, middle (if they had one) and last names, I just got off the telephone-  
Here Ron interrupted, I believe you mean fellytone, sir.  
An amused glint flared up in Professor Dumbledore's eyes for a split second and then coldly was washed out by his piercing stare, Mr. Weasley, kindly not interrupt me. I am quite correct, and I believe that it would do you good to sign up for Muggle Studies this year.  
Ron blinked once at the rebuke, and then prompty stopped talking.  
The ante has been raised, British naval vessels have been sunk as they moved into the area we believe is the risen Camelot.  
Hermione turned pale, _Every_ vessel?  
Dumbledore nodded, Minister Weasley spoke to the Prime Minister about it...we're guessing it's some advanced charm, or maybe the magic of Arthur, mixed with Dark magic.  
Harry's head swam, Dark magic?  
Dumbledore nodded, Mr. Potter, I have been doing some research on the locket that Lord Voldemort used last term at the attack on Hogwarts. I am not certain of what it is yet, but I believe it could be nearly a thousand years old.  
Harry nodded slowly, comprehending what was being said. Had Voldemort raised Camelot somehow? It seemed impossible...and yet, so many things were strange in the world of magic.  
Harry, I think it would be best if all of you stayed out teh rest of your term at Hogwarts, Dumbledore continued, I now that you will unable to go to Canada, due to Miss Granger's cousin's rebelliousness.  
Harry noticed Hermione grin a little bit at the mention of Cathy.  
Yes, sir, Harry replied.  



	7. Veronica Weasley

**_Harry Potter and the Resurrection of Camelot_****_  
Chapter Six-Veronica Weasley  
_A/N: Longer chapter, hope it was worth the wait. This is really good IMHO, and I hope you also enjoy. This is some good stuff here, so God bless and enjoy!**  


  
Living in Hogwarts was an interesting experience for young Harry Potter. Hermione spent much time with the house elves in the kitchen trying to promote S.P.E.W., to little effect, but also spent some snogging time with Harry in front of the fireplace (when Ron wasn't around), which Harry enjoyed to a great extent. Being there with Hermione on his lap, and her lips on his...he sighed just thinking about it.  
  
Why are you sighing? Ron asked with his mouth full of mashed potatoes in the Great Hall. Hermione was having breakfast with them, this time, and was also looking at Harry weirdly.  
  
Er...nothing, just summer's almost over... Harry replied his face reddening.  
  
Ron stated, _Summer doesn't end for another two months!_ What's up?  
  
Harry said, his face now an excellent shade of scarlet.  
  
Oh honestly Harry, Hermione smiled at him, Thinking about Cho ag- she quickly checked herself. Harry knew that he had once had a year and a half crush on Cho Chang, but now, of course, all he thought about was Hermione Granger, and her brains, her face, and her lips, and there he went again.  
  
Stop sighing Harry! Ron said sharply, obviously a bit irritated at the mention of Cho, who had been his girlfriend up until that summer, then for a reason Hermione had not yet told Harry, Ron had been dumped by her.  
  
Actually, I was thinking about Mione, Ron, Harry replied.  
  
Calvin and Hobbes, who had been quietly eating their oatmeal in the corner of the table, and finally Calvin sat his bowl down, You guys, let's just go down to McGonagall's, well, Hobbes' room now, and let's work on those Banishing Charms again.  
  
Hermione said in that know-it-all voice that was actually quite lovely to Harry's ears now that he was in love, er like, with her, We _cannot _go there until _after_ we do our N.E.W.T. practice papers!  
  
Collectively, the table sighed.  
  
Hermi said innocently.  
  
Harry said, with what he thought was a smart grin, We really don't need to study for our _seventh-year_ tests yet...  
  
We shouldn't do this, Hermione said rather grumpily, as Hobbes lead them down the stairs (they all made sure to the jump the disappearing ones, as well as the ones that your foot sinks into) and they all soon found their way into the Transfiguration room.  
  
Harry smiled and pulled out his wand, Banishing Hobbes into the wall with a flick of his wrist and the correct spell.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows, You've gotten a bit better at this haven't you?  
  
Harry smiled modestly, and Hermione slipped her arms around him and nuzzled her head under his chin.   
  
Harry smiled, and realized that _this_ was one advantage of being tall.  
  
Meanwhile, Calvin and Hobbes had gotten into a Banishing war', so to speak, and Calvin ducked and the spell hit Harry James Potter directly in the back doubling him over, he knocked over Hermione Eliazbeth Granger, and still continued flying, hitting Ron and knocking him into some test tubes on McGongall's/Hobbes' desk.  
  
Hobbes screamed.  
  
The purple liquid from the crystal flasks poured on Ron, and he began a rather stunning change. His red hair grew out and his robes suddenly fit all wrong, his face shrunk, his legs did as well, and his hips pushed out a little bit more than they should on your average boy.  
  
In fact, Ron had turned into a beautiful looking red-haired girl.  
  
What happened? Ron muttered, and then yelped, My voice!  
  
Hobbes and Calvin began sniggering uncontrollably, and Harry and Hermione joined in as soon as they saw Veronica sitting there, looking at himself in wonder, and feeling his ips, legs, chest, and hair.  
  
he cried out.  
  
So Ronniekins, Harry grinned, helping Ron up as best as he could without doubling over in laughter.  
  
Shut up, Ron said very grudingly, and then looked at Hobbes for help, What can you do?  
  
Hobbes smiled,   
  
_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN DO NOTHING?_ Ron yelled out at the top of his very high voice.  
  
I mean, Hobbes answered good-naturedly, That I can do nothing...that mixture has never been performed before. I was going to fiddle with it to see if I could pick up something to use as a practical joke on Snape, Hobbes paused and then grinned ferociously, I did, didn't I?  
  
Hermione said with a grin Harry found to be quite fetching, Ron fumed. What do you propose that we do now?  
  
put in Calvin, Do you sleep in the boy's dorm or the girl's dorm?  
  
Very funny, Ron said, his teeth now clenched extremly tightly, What do we do now?  
  
Hobbes shrugged, I really don't know, Veronica, but I guess I'll notify Dumbledore and see what's up.  
  
Ron clenched his teeth once again.  
  
You're kidding.  
  
It wasn't often that Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, was dumbfounded, but this was one of those times.  
  
As he looked at Ron Weasley, who stood in front of him looking very much unlike what Ron Weasley normally looked like. Dumbledore shook his head, took off his glasses, and rubbed his eyes again.  
  
This can't be happening.  
  
Well, Professor, Ron said blitely, Trust me, it is! How long will this last?  
  
The man who had discovered the twelve uses of dragon's blood, defeated Grindewald, dueledVoldemort face-to-face, and held in his office safe an Order of Merlin, First Class, shook his head.  
  
Mr. Weasley, as Dumbledore mentioned that Ron was a mister, Harry wondered if that was the most correct title for the five foot eleven redhead in front of the desk, I've never seen a Gender-Changing Potion that worked on contact with the skin...you have to drink it, Dumbledore paused again, and used his finger to lift up his half-moon spectacles, Are you _sure_ that you didn't swallow any?  
  
Ron crossed his rather feminine arms and nodded, Yes, Professor, I did _not_ swallow any potion.  
  
You don't have to be so snippy, Dumbledore said with a grin that made the recent worry wrinkles on his face seem to disappear for a second...and then they promptly returned, While you're here, Ronald Harold Weasley, Hobbes White Siberia, Calvin Arrow, Hermione Eliazabeth Granger, and Harry James Potter; I may as well inform you on the latest doings of the Underground. Sit.  
  
And with that, Professor Dumbledore pulled out his wand, muttered a charm () and the flower-patterned bench split into three seperate medium-sized benchs, and one larger chair that was obviously ment for two. With a ascussatory glance at the Headmaster, Harry sat down, and Hermione sat down next to him. They snuggled together as much as they were able to in front of thier teacher.  
  
Dumbledore smiled once more at the couple, and a thought flitted through his brain that he ought to tell them _why_ they had survived the _Avada Kedavra_ curse. he decided to file that away in the storage bin of brain for later use.  
  
I'll be blunt. Minister Weasley has decided, as Fudge did two years ago concering Voldemort's rebirth, to put the lid on the Avalon Incindent. This is especially alarming to me, as not long ago, we discovered that an entire mountain was blown away in Albania, Dumbledore paused, Where my brother Aberforth was mountain climbing. He, along with the mountain, was pulverized. Minute samples of DNA and WNA have been found.  
  
Harry, who was feeling quite good since he was very close to the girl he...well, loved, but was perturbed at Dumbledore's mention of WNA.  
  
Er, Professor, what exactly _is_ WNA?  
  
Hermione looked at Harry with a superior attitude he found annoying...two years ago, but now had accepted as part of Hermione's exquistine personality. After chiding himself for using such a large word as exquisite', Harry settled back to listen.  
  
Wizard Nucleic Acid, Harry, she said, (but was really informing all of them), Every wizard leaves small samples of their wizarding levels all around them, wherever they go. They're extremly tiny, but can be used to-  
  
That's enough, Miss Granger, Dumbledore cut in politely, but nonetheless Hermione turned a bright shade of red, and Harry found himself restraining of kissing her, right then and there.  
  
snorted a very beautiful looking Veronica Weasley in the corner, who was (obviously) still quite upset about what the recent turn of events had done to his gender.  
  
Dumbledore sighed, There will no funeral for him, poor soul. He left a will saying he didn't want a fuss. Never did want to be anything great. Always considered himself a speck in the dust.  
  
Harry nodded along with the rest of the group.  
  
In any event, Dumbledore composed himself remarkably well, With the Minister's digging his heels in, so to speak, we have reached a stalemate. Unless he is willing to devote at least a quarter of the Magical Law Enforcement Department, or the Department of Mysteries, which he has specifically told me he will never do under anay circumstances; we can do nothing.  
  
Hobbes stared at Dumbledore blankly,   
  
Dumbledore nodded empathetically, Nothing at all.  
  
Hobbes shook his head and muttered something that sounded obscene followed by   
  
Ron, who had obviously heard the remark, scowled and looked remarkably worse then he ever had before.  
  
Later that night, after a particularlly good snogging session with Hermione, Harry went up to bed, after kissing Hermione again goodnight at the stairs and she went off to the girls' dorm; and found Ron Weasley, still wearing his school robes laying on the bed looking up at the ceiling in disbelief.  
  
You OK Ron?  
  
Aside from the fact I've been turned into a girl for Heaven knows how long? Ron retorted.  
  
Harry, still a little light-headed from being with Hermione, sniggered a bit, Of course.  
  
  
  
Now, Harry Potter had known Ronald Weasley for quite some time, a bit shy of six years, and a few hours longer then he had known the beautiful brunette Hermione Granger. was not really an answer to expect from him. And even if it had been, the tone of his voice, one of total defeat, and complete obilteration.  
  
As Harry went into the bathroom to take a shower, he wonder what was wrong with his longtime friend. As soon as he had finished, and had changed into his pyjamas; he was determined to find out, so that maybe he could get a clear picture of what was going on.  
  
Heck, maybe he could even help Ron.  
  
As Harry came out, he noted that Ron was still looking up at the ceiling in a rather depressed fashion.  
  
Ron, seriously, what's wrong?  
  
Harry's mind naturally took him back to the last time he had a conversation like this with Ron. It turned out that Ron had crush on Hermione Elizabeth Granger, and was mad at Harry and Herm for quite some time.  
  
It's Cho, Ron said sadly.  
  
Now, Harry had been expecting Ron to go on ranting and raving abut being changed into a girl. Harry would have done the exact same thing in his situation. But bringing up his ex-girlfriend was another.  
  
What happened? Harry asked. He realized that it wasn't exactly the most polite thing to say, but Hermione had promised to talk to Harry about it...and she hadn't. So Harry felt somewhat up a creek.  
  
  
  
Ron's answer was a word, but fortunately for Harry, he continued, She thought I cheated on her with Lavander.  
  
And with that Ron angrily lashed his hands out, and yelled _Firos Minos!_  
  
Immediately, fire shot out of Ron's hands and smashed into the cabinet, engulfing it with flames. Harry raised his eyebrows and pulled out his pheonix feathered-cored wand and muttered   
  
The cabinet's flames immediately faded and the wood reasserted itself as king over the ashes, becoming exactly as it had been only seconds ago.  
  
Seriously, Ron, Harry continued, What's wrong?  
  
Ron sank back into the bed, his feminine countanence looking rather disturbed.  
  
Harry, remembered when Lavander put her arm around me at the End-Of-The-Year Feast a month ago?  
  
Harry nodded, he also remembered Cho's blazing eyes, and was beginning to put two and two together.  
  
She kissed me that night in the hallway in front of the Fat Lady, Ron said, sighing, And I was trying to fight her off, when, lo and behold, Cho comes along. She pushes away Lavander, and kisses me, so I think I'm off the hook. Then she slaps me so hard, tears started coming down my face; just from the pain of it, mind you. So, she looks me in the eye, and says No one messes with Cho Chang. I'm sorry, but it's over Ron.'  
  
Ron paused, and Harry let what Ron had just said sink in for a minute, feeling extremly sorry for his friend.   
  
Ron was closing his eyes, and when he opened them, Harry was almost sure he saw a drop of moisture come out of his eye, and slide down the redheaded young teenaged girl face, that wasn't his.  
  
he sighed, I'd had so much to deal with until then, with Ginny... his voice trailed off, and Harry sat down on his bed to listen to his friend.  
  
Then Ron started cursing, and went on in his tirade for a remarkable length of time. Harry begin to worry that Calvin and Hobbes, who had gone to sleep early after a trip in the Time Machine Hobbes would only describe as No comment, would awake, but fortunately, they did not. Finally he stopped as suddenly as he had started, and sighed.  
  
Why me, Harry?  
  
Harry sighed, he blinked his eyes a few times, and then answered the only thing he could answer, I'm not sure...what to say, Ron.  
  
As Harry slipped into his covers, he was sure he heard Ron roll over, and mutter,   
  



	8. Dreams and the Scheme of Things

Harry Potter and the Resurrection of Camelot  
Chapter Seven-Dreams and the Scheme of Things  
  
A/N: Forgive! RL has been busy! Chapter Eight is about halfway done...the term starts in the next one. We'll have an imaginative Sorting Hat song as well...enjoy, and as always God bless.  
  
One of the things Harry had gained a reprieve of since the death of Lord Voldemort had been a large downturn in the amount of nightmares he had each night. The night Ron had spilled his guts to him concerning Cho, however, a nightmare did come into the mind of Harry Potter, one that definately shocked him.  
  
_He was standing on a grassy hill, looking out at the sunrise, he was older, roughly twenty-five, just like he had been when Arabella had given him the Aging Potion before going into Wormtail's drug warehouse. He had his arm around a twenty-five year old Hermione Potter.  
  
There was no other way to describe her, she was wearing a ring around her ring finger, and was wearing a white wedding dress. Harry brought her closer into his arms and she smiled. Everything was perfect.  
  
Then the sky turned black and the ground shook, and Harry and Hermione tumbled to the ground. A man came up to them, a man with just slits for eyes and a nose, and a red face.  
  
the man proclaimed, Am NEOVOLDEMORT!  
  
And then the scene shattered into another, less blissful picture.  
  
Harry was cradling a dead Hermione in his arms, holding her and kissing her with the energy that he knew was his last. Blood spewed, not seeped, from his arm, and a bruise on his head signified the fact that he had just gotten into a fight.   
he whispered, Don't die on me.  
  
And with that, Hermione's eyes opened.  
  
Harry James Potter gasped.  
  
The color around her pupils was red. Fangs grew out of her teeth, and the voice that game from Hermione was not Hermione's, but that of Voldemort.  
  
I may be dead Potter, but my spirit lives on. You WILL die, Potter, and the Phinder's Heir, Lord Neovoldemort, will be there to make sure of it this time.**  
  
**And the fangs seeped back into Hermione's mouth, her eyes turned brown, and she once again breathed her last._  
  
Harry Potter woke up his bed, and reached out for Hermione.  
  
Obviously, she wasn't there, he realized. Hermione was back in her bed in the girl's dorm, he knew. Safe and sound. Still, the dream had an adverse effect on him, and he felt scared and was even sweating.  
  
In the common room, Harry was curled up on the sofa, fast asleep, when Hermione came down the stairs.  
  
she whispered, thinking that he looked quite cute in his flannel pyjamas.  
  
No answer.  
  
she asked again, raising the level of her voice a little bit.  
  
was Harry's only response as he rolled over a bit.  
  
she whispered more urgently, It's eight o'clock, wake up!  
  
Hobbes chose that inoppertune moment to walk in, wearing his school robes, but looking rather disheveled and yawning.  
  
Hobbes asked, What are you doing down here with Harry?  
  
Hermione turned around indignantly, and stared Hobbes down with a look very reminescent of Minerva McGonagall, Nothing! He was like this when I came down!  
  
Relax British Woman, Hobbes said with a grin as he yawned again, I come in peace. Jeez, if he wasn't awake before you bellowed, nothing will ever wake him up.  
  
Harry didn't even move, and Hobbes raised an eyebrow in wonderment, What'd you do Hermione? Sneak NyQuil into his hamburger at dinner last night?  
  
Hermione snorted, she corrected, And I most certainly did not!  
  
Through out the exchange between Hermi and Hobbes, Harry didn't even move a muscle.  
  
Hobbes said softly, I suggest we pay more attention to your conked-out boyfriend at the moment.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, and shook Harry.  
  
Again, no response.  
  
Hobbes sighed, whiped out his wand and yelled   
  
Once again, no response.  
  
Hobbes mumbled under his breath, Kiss him Hermione.  
  
Hermione grinned, rolled Harry's body over and kissed him lovingly on the lips.  
  
Harry sighed in obvious pleasure, but was just as obviously still asleep.  
  
Hobbes growled in wonderment, How the heck?  
  
Hermione sighed, and looked at Harry. Slowly, she put her finger on his scar and shook her head.  
  
Let's tell Dumbledore.  
  
Hobbes nodded.  
  
Albus Dumbledore looked over the body of Harry Potter. Harry looked rather, well, dead. Nonetheless, he was still breathing, which was a surprising factor considering that everything else, from the cold skin to the eyes (when opened) rolled to the back of his head.  
  
He had been laying there for twelve hours, on the hospital wing bed, Hermione Granger had not left his side for those twelve hours. She was continually holding his hand, and whispering that he would be all right.  
  
She would occasionally lean over and kiss him, which made Harry stir, but other then that...nothing happened.  
  
She sighed, after the torture of what had happened at the end of the year, them both in the same wing, hugging, kissing, checking out each other's scars, saying I love you.  
  
She looked at Harry, Harry, I really do love you...never forget. I love you.  
  
There was not even a simple sign that Harry had heard her, not even a movement of his hand.  
  
Ron floated in and out of the room, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore were continually checking his vital signs to make certain that being turned into a girl hadn't affected his future hold on life. He came in after Hermione had said those words, and when she looked up she saw tears brimming in his blue, but very feminine eyes.  
  
Not another one, he rasped, I've known too many who have died... he went on a stream of many words that shocked Hermione. They were certainly not words she would have used under the circumstance, and besides that she had only cursed once or twice...maybe three or four times in her lifetime.  
  
Laying prostrate on his back, Harry Potter felt as if he was directly under a thick sheet of glass. Looking straight forward he could see and feel both Hermione and Ron. Yet, he was powerless to touch them, and how he wanted to! He could hear Hermione confessing her love for him again and again and again. He wanted to answer once, and feel her luscious salty lips on his, hold her waist, rub her back, and... Thinking about it wouldn't change matters he figured, but he wondered what that dream he had meant. Would he and Hermione have perfect maritial bliss shattered by a dead hardly even man? Lord Voldemort? And for cripes sake, why was he thinking like Hermione? Because you git, he answered, you _love her_.  
  
Prat, he thought, that's all I am, a prat. _Why can't I answer Hermione, look at them! Ron is cussing his brains out, and I can hear everything, I should be able to do something_! Harry looked at Hermione and winked as best as he could, but doing so felt like a fifty-kilogram weight was on his eyelash as he opened his eye again.  
  
Hermione nearly died of shock. Harry blinked his eye and for a split-second, and she saw not pale skin but a pool of green...and then the eye flicked closed again.  
  
Hermione jumped out of her seat and ran out to tell Professor Dumbledore. Other then a few shivers, this was the biggest reaction that Harry had given to anyone of them.  
  
She ran into on the way out the door, of all people, Fluer Delacour.  
  
Ron blushed immediately and tried to look the other way.  
  
Fluer said smiling, Is zis another Weezley? I zot zat zay had all finisshed their schooling.  
  
Er, yeah, Hermione tried to hold in her sniggering very unsuccesfully, This is Vera Weasley, she's a....French exchange student.  
  
Fluer said with interest, I zever saw her at Beauxbatons.  
  
Hermione felt read to kick herself, for once in her life, she was at a loss for words, She's a second year, so you wouldn't know her.  
  
Fluer exclaimed, Zut zhe est so tall!  
  
Hermione shrugged and was about to suggest that Miss Delacour leave the room and let her wake up Harry, but then Fluer saw Harry and ran to his side.  
  
Oh she said, with true angiush on her face, _Qui_ has happened here,   
  
Hermione sighed, just what she needed right now, another distraction in her attempt to fix both Harry and Ron (for the last several nights, Hermione had been reading up on the most famous gender-changes involving witches and wizards).  
  
Fluer chuckled, I know just what to do!  
  
Hermione said sarcastically, Kiss him? I tried.  
  
Fluer nodded, Zut you are not a veela!  
  
With that, Fluer leaned over, sprinkled a bit of powder that seemed to come directly from her palm over Harry's nose, and kissed him squarely on the lips. Harry's body lurched and his eyes opened...just long enough to get a great view of Hermione Granger walking out of the door in a loud huff.


	9. D.C. Potter

Harry Potter and the Resurrection of Camelot  
Chapter Eight-D.C. Potter  


Author's Note: Here we go! First off...D.C. Potter is not related to Harry! It's just a name. Secondly, we got soem good stuff here. Thirdly, thanks to Circe for geing my beta reader. Fourthly, God bless y'all indeed!

  
After bidding a steady, heartfelt apology to Fleur for waking him, (and trying to get the taste of Fleur's lipstick off of his lips), Harry followed Hermione.  
As it had taken about five or ten minutes before Harry could even stand up or talk coherently, Hermione had been able to sneak relatively out of sight. Harry meandered his way through Hogwarts (running into Hobbes who exclaimed his gratitude that Harry was awake), to the library, to the kitchens, the owlery, and finally the Gryffindor Common Room. Inside, there was no one, but Harry decided to check out the sixth year girl's dormitory.  
Inside, on her bed, Hermione Granger was reading a book.  
As soon as she heard the door open, she shoved the book under her mattress, and looked at Harry blankly.   
A rather awkward silence continued, and Harry finally walked towards Hermione, sat down gently on her bed, and put his arm around her, "Herm, what's wrong?"  
Hermione didn't respond, and Harry shook her lightly. "Hermyyyy-ohhhhh-kneeeee....Herm....Hermione? You okay?"  
Hermione just looked away at the impeccably clean floor. Harry noted that this was in marked contrast to the boy's dormitories where it was entirely possible that even if the houseelves cleaned all day, all year long, for a millienium, that there would still be a scummy film covering the floor.  
"Hey," Harry said looking at Hermione, and touching her cheek gently, tried to get her to look at him. Finally, she did.  
"Herm, what's wrong? All I did was wake up..."  
Hermione opened her mouth as if to speak, but eventually closed her lips.  
Harry leaned over and kissed Hermione gently, and felt her kiss him back. He held her tighter and rubbed her back, feeling pretty good. Eventually, Hermione broke off the kiss and looked at Harry.  
"I'm sorry Harry...it's not what Fleur did to you. Although I resent that," Harry saw a flicker of a smile in Hermione's face.  
Harry held Hermione close to his side, "Well then, what was it?"  
Hermione got up and walked towards the door, pausing briefly and turning around, "Seeing her face made my scar hurt."  
Harry's eyes got wide.  
Hermione nodded, "Now, as much as I enjoy your company here, could you please leave? I have something very important to work on."  
After another kiss, Harry left.  
  
The remaining months of summer flew by with little or no interruptions. Hermione did make a few more trips to the kitchen than were normal, even under the special circumstances in which the five were residing at Hogwarts. Calvin and Hobbes were also secretive, but did inform Harry that it involved a rather major practical joke that they were planning on playing that involved the Feast two days hence.  
Ron was the only one who really didn't enjoy the freedom of having Hogwarts to themselves. He was still a girl, and was still not very happy about it.  
Harry and Hermione got to enjoy their time together, taking walks, practicing spells, studying, finishing the summer homework, and snogging every once in awhile.  
Too soon, September first arrived and Harry, Hermione, Ron, Calvin, and Hobbes were forced to stay at Hogsmeade Station while the rest of the commuting Hogwarts students arrived on the maroon locomotive that was quite famous in the wizarding world.  
"Blimey," Ron said for the thoudsandth time, huddled on a wooden bench at the station, "Why do we have to WAIT for so bloody long."  
Hermione put a hand above her eyes like and a visor and shook her head, "The Hogwarts Express is late...that doesn't seem normal Harry."  
"Mmmmm?" Harry said, he had been in a light daze do to having his arm slipped around Hermione's waist, "Yeah, it worries me a bit."  
Temporary Transfiguaration Professor Hobbes Siberia shook his head, "Why do you British always say   
'bloody' all the time?" 

"And 'blimey'," Calvin put in, waving his wand around a bit and making green and yellow sparks shoot out of it.  
"Hilarious," Hermione said, "Why do you Americans always like, say 'like'?"   
Hermione apparantly didn't notice her own usage of the word 'like', and Calvin immediately went into a sniggering fit.  
Hermione gave Calvin an evil glare, fiddled with her Hogwarts robes and readjusted her prefect's badge. "Hmph."  
Harry also was wearing a silver prefect's badge, and was glad that it was just Hermione, Calvin, Ron, and Hobbes here. Fleur was getting in the way quite often at Hogwarts, only saying that she was "preparing for something big". Whether intentionally or not, (most likely the former) Hermione always seemed to work on some new S.P.E.W. project, on which even Harry wasn't allowed to work, whenever she was around.  
Suddenly, Harry heard the familar noise of the train as it pulled into Hogsmeade Station, and the five friends enjoyed much backslapping, handshakes, and kisses (for Harry and Hermione at least), on their way to Hogwarts.  
  
Seated in the Great Hall underneath the enchanted night sky, Harry looked around in amazement at the four House tables, grimaced as he saw Draco Malfoy, felt a small sinking in his stomach as he saw Cho, and joined in the loud, expressive laughter that followed the discovery that "Vera" was actually Ron.  
Eventually, everyone settled down and Professor Dumbledore, looking much worse for wear then (than) he had last year at this time, called for silence.  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said in his authoritative, indispensible (A/N: Yeah, I know, C&H treasuries...get over it) voice, "I would like to welcome you to our new term at Hogwarts. There have been several changes since last year. First of all, Professor Minerva McGonagall has stepped down as Head of Gryffindor House, and Transfiguration teacher for a sabbatical of one year. In her stead we have former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Hobbes Siberia." There was much friendly applause at both McGonagall leaving, and Hobbes taking her place. Sitting at the teacher's table, Hobbes stood up and accepted the ovation with a warm smile.  
Dumbledore grinned and continued, "Also, Madam Hooch has, after more than three decades of teaching Quidditch, that she will resign. She will be replaced by Miss Fleur Delacour. Madamosielle Mademoiselle Delacour is unfortunately unable to be with us tonight, but I believe she will be an excellent instructor."  
Calvin, Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other in shock, simultaneously they all mouthed, "Fleur?"   
"Thirdly," Dumbledore gesturned towards an alarmingly beautiful red-headed young woman, "I'd like to introduce Professor Siberia's replacement, Professor Romana Lupin-Black-Quirell."  
"Blimey," Ron said, amazed, "She's related to all _three_ of them?"  
Harry himself was slightly blown away, "I...would suppose so." Internally, Harry was a wreck, '_Why didn't Sirius tell me a RELATIVE was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts?' _  
"Lastly," Dumbledore said, "Mr. Filch would like me to remind you the list of illegal items has been expanded to eight hundred and seventy-three, among them," Dumbledore made eye contact with Harry and winked, "Invisibilty Cloaks."  
Harry grinned.  
"And now...may the Sorting begin!"  
As McGonagall was no longer at Hogwarts, Hobbes grabbed a stool next to his seat and pulled the Sorting Hat out of his robes. After setting up the hat at the front of the Hall, Hobbes produced a scroll out of nowhere and then snapped his fingers once.  
Suddenly, the Sorting Hat became alive and began singing,  


__

It was nearly a thousand years ago,  
Back in the hills of Britian,  
When the Founding Four gave their plan a go,  
So young wizards would be written,  
As the best of all of the nations.  
Godric Gryffindor, he of the bravest type,  
Decided his would be the House that received all the hype.  
Helga Hufflepuff, the weird one that she was,  
Decided that those of her stripe, would be her House just because.  
Rowena Ravenclaw, the studenous and smart,  
Proclaimed her House for genius, not necessarily those of heart.  
Lastly, there was Salazar, founder of the House of Slytherin,  
Mandated his would be the House of rotten-doing an' sin.  
Combined these four make up Hogwarts itself,  
Whenever we have doubt, I remind them to dust myself,  
For I am the hat of Gryffindor, made to do the Sorting,  
To decide which House is for the students of daring,  
Or those who follow common sense,  
Those who understand American dollars and cents,  
So just sit down on this stool, put me down upon your head,  
Trust me, I don't bite, or else you would be dead.  
This being the best of the jobs,  
So call the names of the first years already, would you Hobbes?  
  
Hobbes looked rather pleased with himself, and began reading off of the scroll.  
"Adams, Richard."  
Harry noted that there was a beautiful looking red-haired girl, and _nearly_ six feet tall wearing her robes rather loosely at the back of the line. She looked as though she was at least eighteen and Harry wondered if perhaps she was another exchange student. He voiced this idea to Calvin, who flatly rejected it.  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
"If I wasn't related to Dumbledore, there's no way the board of governors would have allowed me in the first place," he explained.  
"Barabas, Barney"  
Harry nodded.  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
Hermione looked at the girl interestingly, and mumbled, "I'm _sure_ I've seen her before."  
"Charschars, Zhinks."  
Harry cocked his head to one side, "Maybe...she's (she)looks somewhat like Gin-" he cut himself off and quickly at looked at Ron.  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
Ron, looked at the girl, and his eyes got noticeably moist, Harry heard him mutter under his breath, "I'm SURE I've suffered enough...haven't I?"  
"Johnson, Edward."  
"Yes Ron," Lavandar said, putting a hand on his shoulder, and whispered something in his ear that made his feminine figure shudder and blush.  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
Calvin raised a knowing eyebrow at Ron, which made him blush even more.  
"Kinlauen, Elizabeth."  
"What'd she say?" Hermione scribbled with her wand ("Writing Spell" she said to Harry) on the tablecloth.  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
"About something she'll do to me when I turn back into a male," Ron uttered out of the side of his mouth.  
Calvin snickered loudly, "Does it involve kissing?"  
"Now," Hobbes said, "Before we go on, we have a bit of special circumstances." He motioned the beautiful red-heaired girl over, "This is Diane Catherine Potter," Harry and Hermione gasped jointly, "She is only eleven years old," Harry heard a boy at the Hufflepuff table wolf whistle, and Diane Potter blushed, "But has elected to take the Years Challenge Examination. She passed her first through fifth years with excellent scores," ("What?" Hermione exclaimed, "I could have taken that examination!") "And will be Sorted as a sixth year."  
With that, Diane Catherine Potter sat down the stool with much trepidition, and set the Sorting Hat on her rather mature head.  
There was dead silence in the room for several minutes, as the Sorting Hat made its decision.  
Finally, after what seemed to be an enternity, the Sorting Hat bellowed, "SLYTHERHUFFLECLAWGRYFFINRINPUFFINDOR!"  
The collective response around the Great Hall could best be described as, _'What? '_  
The teachers were shocked. Hobbes' eyes seemed ready to bulge out of their tiger sockets. The students were stunned. Never before in the history of Hogwarts had the Sorting Hat been so confused about what House to place a new student in.  
Oh sure, it had considered between two possible, three, yes, even four houses were a student could equally excell, but NEVER in the more than one thousand year history of Hogwarts had the Sorting Hat missed and matched the names of the Houses in such a manner.  
"Does this mean there's a new House?" Ron asked Hermione eagerly.  
"Of...why of course not!" Hermione replied indignantly.  
"Then what happens?" Ron pressed on.  
Hermione faltered, "Why, I don't know."  
Professor Dumbledore, for once looking like an unsure old man then an essential wizard (A/N: Got all three C&H treasuries in), clapped his hands for attention.  
He didn't get it at first, but after he raised his wand and fired off a sound that sounded somewhat like an atomic explosion, he finally recieved order.  
"This...is...a...most, unusual," Dumbledore looked entirely clueless, "situation. In fact, I've NEVER seen, nor heard of such a situation. After conferring with my colleagues here at the table...we have decided it is not fit to create a new House solely for Miss Potter. Rather, she shall choose whatever House she wishes to attend."  
Diane Potter took off the Sorting Hat with fear and awe, her eyes made contact with Harry's, and she grinned flirtatiously at him.  
"I choose...Gryffindor."


	10. The More Things Change

!--This file created by ClarisWorks HTML Filter 2.0--  
HTML  
HEAD  
META NAME=GENERATOR CONTENT="ClarisWorks HTML Filter 2.0"  
TITLEhpff10/TITLE  
/HEAD  
BODY   
  
P!--This file created by ClarisWorks HTML Filter 2.0--BR  
BR  
BR  
META NAME=GENERATOR CONTENT=ClarisWorks HTML Filter 2.0BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
FONT SIZE=14Harry Potter and the Resurrection of CamelotBR  
Chapter Ten-The More Things Change...BR  
A/N: Own nothing save plot and D.C. Potter...shes mine, bwhahahahaha! Sorry its been awhile. FONT SIZE=2Now for a small plug: FONT COLOR=Visit www.thehungersite.com the other sites in the ring everyday. Sign up for free newsletters that also give aid. Heck and check out ship Enterprise, and any Twigger 150 broom to a horrendous shame.BR  
BR  
m changing back! Im changing , I can be a male again! he shrieked, just as the muscles in his legs began to enlarge, and, unused to such weight, he fell down the staircase leading from the boys dorm rooms. This was probably another answered prayer, as Rons demented screams of gratitude would likely have woken up not just the entirety of Gryffindor Tower, but the entire castle and every teacher. Then, Harry and Hermione, who were at this point supposed to be cuddling in front of the fire, and to be in bed, would have been worth a good twenty points knocked off from Gryffindor.BR  
BR  
Each.BR  
BR  
Harry leapt to the aid of his fallen friend, and he grabbed Ron by his wrist. He could see the bones and muscles already twisting their way back into the former structure of his good pal, and hoisted Ron up by his other gradually enlarging arm.BR  
BR  
Hermione was giggling vociferously, as Ron eventually melted back into his old flesh, and became a rather tall red-haired boy with more than his share of freckles across his nose and cheeks.BR  
BR  
Ron exclaimed, s good to be me again...but why are you sniggering Hermione?BR  
BR  
Hermiones face cleared up, No reason Ron. I just realized, she chuckled, Just how used I got to you being a BR  
BR  
Ron pretended to sulk, and then cheered up quite noticeably, Oy! I should see Lavender about now!BR  
BR  
Harry grabbed his friend by his pyjamas, Are you insane? he seethed, Firstly, its half past midnight, secondly, youre not allowed in the girls room, and Id like some more private time with Hermione. If you wake up Lavender, youre likely to awaken the entire school.BR  
BR  
Ron scowled, and Harry noticed that since his face was moving towards an unflattering shade of magenta, it was rather likely that the once-again male Weasley was about to lash out at his two friends. Instead, he grinned and told them to enjoy themselves...but not too much, and that he would see them in the morning.BR  
BR  
Harry and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when Ron was gone. Harry motioned towards the couch they had been occupying before the interruption, and Hermione smiled warmly as they plopped back onto the couch.BR  
BR  
Harry put his hand on Hermiones thigh and felt such a rush of passion for her that he had to ignore the want to grab her waist, and snog her immediately. He grinned a bit at the thought, and Hermione raised her eyebrows in question.BR  
BR  
What are you smiling about? she asked, put her left hand over his.BR  
BR  
Harry answered, but his light thoughts faded immediately, Herms, Ive been meaning to talk to you about something... his voice trailed off a bit, and Hermione squeezed his hand as a show of support.BR  
BR  
What are we going to do about Fluer? And Camelot? Mione, Ive been trying to ignore these things, but since Voldemort died...everyones been partying! They act as if nothings wrong when in reality... BR  
BR  
The bushy-haired brunette gave Harry a half-grin, ve wondered about it myself Harry, and Im slightly concerned a bit myself...but shouldnt we really be having this conversation with Ron? I mean, he our friend and has stuck with us through thick and thin.BR  
BR  
Harry sighed deeply, I dunno Herms, since he became a girl Ive had trouble venting my frustrations on Ron. I never really did that you know, he tapped the side of his head, ve kept it all up here.BR  
BR  
His girlfriend nodded with sage understanding, I know Harry, I know.BR  
BR  
Then, to change the subject and make Harry a bit more light-hearted , she tickled Harrys side and smiled at him with love, You better watch out for that new sixth-year, she warned mockingly, s very pretty, even for eleven, and seems to have her eyes set on you.BR  
BR  
Harry wanted to chuckle but couldnt make himself to do it, and so he kissed Hermione warmly, then lovelingly, and then passionately on her lips, slipping his arms around her, and feeling time stop.BR  
BR  
Finally, Harry removed his lips from hers and gave her a light peck on her lips, Good night, he whispered into her ear, I love you.BR  
BR  
It would have been a pleasant and perfect way to end the night, Harry reflected later, but fate again took Harry Potter in a malignant grip. He felt movement from behind the couch, and suddenly the whish of air as a wand was flicked out and pointed at his head.BR  
BR  
t move, came the dulcet tones of D.C. Potter, who must have been the sofa the entire time, Or youll have another Avada Kedavra scar...and this time, Potter, youre going to die.BR  
BR  
BR  
BR  
/P  
/BODY  
/HTML  
  



End file.
